shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Schools: Guy
Battle of the Schools: Guy is a megapack released on June 11, 2014. The megapack consists of seven episodes. The mega-pack is very similar to Football Star, and Homecoming Queen in which a custom character will enter high school and the player will be able to make choices for them. Following this is another mega-pack which follows these events but in the perspective of another character, in addition to 4 episodes. The mega-pack was accordingly written long before, thus some aspects do not correspond with the current universe. Episode 1 Note: This mega-pack can be played numerous way depending on what decision the player makes, so this may be in a different order or different events may occur instead of what is written. Michael first enters Centerscore as a freshmen and meets Sierra, another freshman. As it is her first day here, she tried to open her locker, but it turns out to be Michael's. He told her that it is not her's and she realized that that's why it is not opening. They both discuss their goals for high school when Skazz from Wilson High knocks into Sierra while he is on the run. Michael catches her and hears students urging somebody to stop him since he got their playbooks for the Battle of the Schools. Michael quickly runs after him, stopping Skazz. Keith, who is the team captain of the track team, is impressed by his running and suggests he joins the team. He, Scott, and Jacob subsequently explained how the Battle of the Schools competition works: Every four years, Centerscore competes against their biggest rival Wilson High. It involves a grueling all-day battle of athletics, academics, and theater. The winner receives a huge prize and the title of the best school. Michael took everything into consideration and headed to Ms. Lee's office to choose his schedule, where he was explained that in order to compete he would have to maintain a GPA of at least 2.5. After running into his cousin Kelly outside of Ms. Lee's office, Michael then goes to class, where he overhears Nicole and Jessica gossiping. They agreed that there are not attractive freshmen this year. Scott overheard them as well and told him to not take it personally since girls around here are tough around new people. He then introduced him to Jacob and the two asked how Michael liked Centerscore so far, and he replied that so far it is great. Brendan then asked him if he's ready for the pop quiz and explained how the grading process works, which is similar to the process in Football Star, except that a GPA of 3.5 gets to honor roll; 3.75 gets on Dean's List; and the highest GPA receives a special prize. However, Dexter receives it every year, so he claimed that no one else has a chance to win it. At lunch, Micheal and Sierra are given the option to sit at the center table with the popular students, the rebels, the nerds, or by themselves. He chooses the later option which Sierra agreed with. They watched as a freshmen approached the center table and is consequently shooed away by Taylor, just like what Sierra said. While Sierra went to cheer tryouts, Michael went to track tryouts. There, he beat all records, even beating Keith's. After that he walked home and when he was in a park, he was approached by a girl named Lauren. They talked and she challenged him to a race. He could've taken a shortcut but played fair even though she was extremely fast. He still won by just a little. Lauren told him that she's actually the captain of the girl's track team at Wilson High and she's training hard so that they can beat Centerscore High! He actully said that he goes there but she still liked him and wanted to compete again giving him her phone number. That night, he was having dinner with his dad and little sister Gayle. His dad asked him about school and he told them about how he's doing track and his dad said that he was once the fastest guy on the track team. His dad said how he told their mom that it would be better to stay with him in Centerscore after their divorce rather then making them move. For Gayle, it was her first day of kindergarden. However she didn't like that a boy named Jimmy was throwing crayons at her and Michael said that nobody should mess with her and joked that he'd take care of him. The next day at lunch, he was approached by Hector, Howard, Scott, and Jacob about being apart of their group. Their group would stop Wilson High from doing anything to hurt their school. He agreed that they shouldn't get away with what they've done and joined. Sierra was impressed that he was talking to Hector and Howard who were some of the most popular guys at school. Michael explained how they want his help defending Centerscore from Wilson High. After lunch Michael was surprised to see much of the school empty. Sierra explained how once a week they can leave early so he can have free time. Michael then either worked out to improve his athleticism, studied to improve his GPA, or found somebody to help for Battle of the Schools which would get his reputation up. If he worked out he would go for an intense jog. If he studied then he would do extra homework and his GPA will go up a half a point. If he helped out then he would test Dexter. The following day, Michael was walking home from school and noticed Peter with the girls' tennis team. Peter told him that he's helping them out since the ball machine broke and asked if Michael would like to help as well. Michael helped serve the ball backhand to Jane as Peter served it to Mallika. They ended up to do a really good job and helped the girls out. On Friday, the school was having a pep rally! Sierra waved over to him but Kelly seemed lost. If he decided to sit with Kelly then he would've gotten lost in the crowd and ended up not sitting with anybody he knows, but if he decided to sit with Sierra then they would enjoy it together. The cheer team performed a routine and several team captains came up and encouraged everybody to prepare for the Battle of the Schools! Episode 2 On the first day of the second week, Michael gets a call from Lauren offering to meet at her place. Michael cuts class and heads over to her place, where she seduces him and they both make love. Michael heads back home to discover that the school notified his father about him not being in school. For this he's grounded and not allowed to compete in battle of the schools. Rumors start spreading the next day about Michael sleeping with Lauren, which makes everyone hate him. He goes to Wilson High, where he gets jumped by Alexei and his friends. This causes a huge war between Twin Branches and Wilson High. Keith still doesn't allow Michael to return to the team, and Lauren runs away and meets with Michaek where the two hop on a bus and decide to run away. Episode 3 Lauren and Michael are in a bus, and they stop in some odd place in Colorado. A small little town, they walk through it with people looking at them. They go to a small diner, where the woman there tells Michael that everyone knows everyone in this town which is the reason why many are suspicious of them. A man walks in the diner and confronts Michael, and attacks him. Lauren takes the guy by the throat, and chokes him. A police officer stops the madness and decides to take them both in. Officer Jacksom asks Michael and Lauren if they know anyone that can bail them out, Michael tells him about his mother and he calls her. She gets them both out of jail, and brings them home. She's further angry when she realizes how reckless Henry was being. She leaves the house, to do quick grocery shopping and leaves Michael and Lauren alone where they have sex again. The couple realize their problem and trouble they're gonna be when they get home. Michael waits for his mother, and attacks her and steals her car driving off with Lauren who decide to drop out of school and make money another way. Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Characters Trivia *The SHS Team confirmed that the Battle of the Schools Guy and Girl megapacks were written a long time ago, thus certain elements do not correspond with the current universe. They have always wanted to release it, as "it holds a special place in their heart". The team suggested that it might be especially enjoyable for those longing for the SHS of the past. *This is the sixth and final mega-pack released through the app. *This pack as well as Battle of The Schools: Guy, took place in a different universe since many things do not accurately occur in the history of SHS since couples featured broke up, new characters arrived, and old characters have graduated. The SHS Team wrote that not long after writing it, they decided to take SHS in a new direction discarding the project until now. It appears that this was meant to take place after The Classics, until they decided to take it in another direction. *Both of the Battle of the School mega-packs correspond with each-other. They each show a different perspective of the events that occurred. *This mega-pack introduced 5 new characters that only appear in Battle of The Schools: Michael, Sierra, Lauren, Kelly, and Peter. Category:Mega-Pack Category:Battle of the Schools